Why Me?
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Gohan's POV. Gohan is stuck in the middle of a fued between his mother and father. I wrote it a long time ago and can't remember what it was about. R&R! New chapter and thanks for the reviews! FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE!
1. Changes

Why Me?  
  
Once in a while my mom, Chi-Chi, will be so pissed off that she will take it out on the first person she sees. Apparently enough, it was me. Here I was on my laptop talking to Videl online when my mom came in. She started yelling at me to get off cause it's riding up the phone bill. How can it? It's $15 a month, use the Internet or not. I don't know why but she's becoming a major pain in my ass.  
  
Ever since my father died my mother has been lonely. She would usually mourn over him at night and cry on her pillow. I tried to talk to her about it, but she says it's just a phase. Of course, I said ' oh' and went back to my room. One day, she stopped mourning and was on her feet. I didn't know why but everyone else did, even Goten.  
  
She's been talking on the phone, like, forever and she hasn't been around much often. I'm stuck babysitting Goten while she's out all night. She came home around three a couple of times and here I am worried off my ass. One day she finally told me what was going on and I almost freaked.  
  
She had a boyfriend named Joe. I thought she loved my father and cared for him so much. I guess I was just lying to myself saying that one day my dad will come back. Oh was I wrong. When I even mention the word " Dad," she would say: " He's dead so I moved on. You should do the same Gohan. Goku wouldn't want to see you so depressed all the time."  
  
I wasn't even depressed. Sure I missed my father and I did move on. Lately she would get mad and I would be her relief. She would yell at me, curse at me, even slap me. I just wanted to leave, even suicide sounded better than being with my mom. But I couldn't kill myself cause of Goten and my high hopes that one day my dad would come back. Oh, and he did.  
  
He wasn't very happy at all. And like mom, he took it out on me. He would yell, curse and slap me! I had about enough of him and mom. I would go over to Videl's and embarrass myself in front of her. I would cry my eyes out and blame myself for everything. She would try to calm me down, but sometimes I would clutch her shirt and cry on her shoulder. She didn't mind. She let me cry and spend the night at her house at times.  
  
One day when everybody was together at Master Roshi's, that's where my dad stayed while Mom dated " Joe," all hell broke loose. To make a long story short, Mom brought Joe, Dad got jealous and I was in the middle. Bulma took Goten and Trunks out of the room while I was stuck in the middle. I got " tell your father about the pain he caused me," and " tell your mother it was for the best!" Now, I was the center of attention. Everybody looked at me and I was speechless. They were both right, but they were both wrong. Finally, I put my foot down.  
  
" What the fuck is wrong with you mom," I yelled at the top of my lungs. It wasn't like me to do that, but right now she was the cause of all the pain I had to deal with. I couldn't remember what I was yelling to her about, but boy did it make her cry like no tomorrow. I stormed out of the room pissed off like anything and my dad followed me. I did not want to talk, I did not want to speak, I did not want company.  
  
I flew far, far away. I was at least flying for a couple of hours before I landed. I wanted to smash my head up on a tree till I died, but then my dad was right behind me. Apparently, he was holding my mother and carrying her while he was flying. I was not happy. I took off where I left off and yelled at both my mom and my dad. I was slowly going insane, but I kept some of myself sane, thanks to Videl.  
  
Any way, I made both my mother and father cry and myself. The embarrassment. I made a decision that could help both my parents and myself. I told them, I never wanted to see them again and I was moving out of the house. They tried to stop me, my dad tried to fight me, but my mind was made up. I left.  
  
I stayed with Videl for many years, got married, and had a kid. I haven't seen my parents since. Goten says that they got back together as soon as I left and they wanted me to visit. Yeah right. I made a promise and I'm not one who breaks them. I let Videl take Pan to my parents. It was her grandparents after all. Oh but the wonders of a wife.  
  
A family reunion.  
  
I didn't want to go but of course, I was forced. My family and the Briefs we going to all get together since they haven't seen each other in a long time. Sure I worked at Capsule Corp. and I saw Bulma all the time but I had to see my family for once. I tried to make up excuses and begged to work that day, but all in all, I had to go.  
  
Pan thought it was funny since Videl was pulling me out the door. Pan was five at the time and of course, she imitated me. Now Videl had two. After about an hour of forcing and a ripped shirt, we somehow made to the reunion. Pan blinded me while flying and we took a wrong turn to Master Roshi's but we did make it.  
  
When we landed, Pan went straight to Trunks and hugged his leg. Young love. I wanted to go home but Videl blackmailed me, again! Not saying how she did it this time cause that's way to personal and very embarrassing. I said hi to everyone, chatted, but I didn't even see my parents. Relief was cut short cause they were running late and they just landed. Everyone greeted them and I just hid.  
  
Videl hated hide-and-go-seek-the-husband, but she found me and pulled me out. After many years of not seeing my folks, and now finally seeing them, I was kinda glad. My mom cut her hair short and kept it down. My dad had the same dorky hair cut and they both looked young. My lovely wife knew me and pulled me over to them.  
  
" This is your son from long ago and here he is now," Videl said. " Talk, chat, I'm getting something to eat."  
  
She left and I was stuck with my parents. The silence, the awkwardness, the smell of the food all drove me insane.  
  
" Good to see you son," my father said breaking the silence. " So, we get our grandchildren after all. I've noticed that you've been busy." He nudged me in my ribs. I turned red.  
  
" Daaaaaad," I whined. " Please, it's bad enough that Vegeta does that to me, now you."  
  
" My son is growing up to be a man," my mother said giving me a hug. " I've missed you so much." I hugged her back. I did miss them very much. My dad put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
  
" So," he began to say. " What's new?" 


	2. Nickelback?

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, the Cell Saga would be a lot longer and Gohan would be a lot stronger. Plus, I would make Goten have a bug collection. And, I forgot the disclaimer for last chapter so sorry!  
  
I wasn't going to make another chapter because it was only supposed to be one chapter, but since one of my reviews said to. Sorry I can't remember your name, but this one is for you! R&R!!  
  
  
  
  
  
What's new? My father asks me what's new? I'll tell them ' what's new'!  
  
" Same old, same old," I replied. Oh yeah that's telling them. I guess I can't be too mad at them. I mean, they're my parents. That means something, right?  
  
" Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," cried a very hyper Pan. That only meant one thing, she found the sugar. " Guess what guess what guess what?"  
  
" What, what, what, what," I asked my little hyper daughter.  
  
" Guess what Mommy told me, guess, guess, guess."  
  
" What did Mommy tell you." I was afraid.  
  
" Mommy said, that if you, run away, she's gonna...." She looked up at the sky for a bit.  
  
" Mommy's gonna what," I asked.  
  
" Oh," she cried. " She said that she will lock you up in the gravity room with a very mad and cranky Vegeta. Are you going to run away?"  
  
I gave a worry glance over to Videl. She had on one of them evil smiles that would make Vegeta proud. I gulped and ruffled up Pan's hair.  
  
" Daddy's not running away." From Videl maybe. " Mommy is just playing around with Daddy." No, she wants me dead. " Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Especially with a cranky Vegeta.  
  
Pan smiled and walked away. I heaved a sigh and made my way to the chips. Of course, Videl was there blocking my way. Hands on hips, scowl look on her face, chips in hand, she knew me all too well. I gave her my saddest puppy dog look and looked over at the chips. That usually gets her.  
  
" Bad dog, go to your parents," she said. " That might have worked when we were teenagers, but we are grown up now. Don't let me get the newspaper."  
  
" And what are we going to use the newspaper for," I asked with a, ahem, devilish smile. She blushed from head to toe. Now THAT usually gets her.  
  
" Couch!"  
  
I sunk my head down to the ground in defeat. When we bought our house she made sure we got the most uncomfortable couch in the store. Man that thing really hurts your back and neck on the morning.  
  
She pointed to my parents who were talking to Krillin and Eighteen. Pan disappeared with Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Marron so I really couldn't be distracted by her. Of course Videl made sure that she was busy so that I couldn't get in her way.  
  
So here I am all alone, no one to talk to. Buddyless. No one here but me. Alone. By myself. No one's here........................... .................................... ...........................  
  
" Hey Gohan! You seem so lonely standing in front of the potato chips," I head a voice say behind my back. I didn't recognize who it was until I saw the face two inches from my face.  
  
" Gnah!"  
  
" Sorry Gohan," my father apologized. " Didn't mean to spook ya. So, lets walk lets talk."  
  
Wasn't that a song? Hm.  
  
" Guess it turns out in the end. Just look at where we are," I mumbled to myself. " Oh yeah, it's Nickelback! Now I get it!"  
  
Not realizing that I said it out loud, I started to hum the tune to myself. Of course after humming the whole tune I finally realized that everyone was looking at me.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
".."  
  
"..."  
  
" Um..I um..have to use the um..bathroom," I finally said after a long moment of silence.  
  
" Couch," I heard Videl yell.  
  
I sighed and finally gave in my own will.  
  
" Okay Dad, lets walk and talk."  
  
  
  
Crappy chapter, I know. I ran out of ideas and I'm talking to my friend on the phone. (Cough cough Faith, cough cough.) Oh well, next chapter..the talk with Goku and Chi-Chi. Dum dum dummmmmmmmm! 


	3. Therapy?

Disclaimer: No!!! I do not own!!!! Leave me alone!!!!!  
  
This will be the last Chapter. I have a new fic up and it's getting good reviews. I'll try to make this long, hard, and a happy ending. * Holds in laughter* Yeah right BWAWAWA! I won't make it happy. BWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
  
I hate talking. I hate family reunions. I hate it when I can't see!  
  
Pan wasn't blocking my vision like before, it was the stupid weather. My glasses kept on getting fogged up so I had to take them off. I only needed them for reading anyway. My dad carried my mom while I flew solo. It was a quiet flight and no one talked. My dad mumbled stuff to my mom and I still had that Nickelback song stuck in my head. I began to hum it again, just to get it out of my head.  
  
My parents looked at me. I stopped and looked ahead, pretending it never happened.  
  
" Let's stop here," my dad said pointing at some forest.  
  
" Sure," I replied landing. " You left without saying goodbye, although I'm sure you tried. You called the house from time to time, to make sure we're alive but..you.weren't there..right.when...I.........."  
  
I need a new song in my head. Anyway when we landed, we just stood there. I still had that song in my head, my dad was still talking to my mom, and Videl had the potato chips. What was I going to say? Luckily, my dad spoke first.  
  
" Why did you leave just like that before we could talk," he said being serious. " I know you were mad, I can't blame you, but look at us now. We haven't seen you in ten years, you mail us your wedding video, and we haven't talked with each other till now."  
  
Silence.  
  
" We're very sorry sweetie," my mom said. " I just wanted someone in my life to be with. Your father was gone and I was alone."  
  
" But you knew he was coming back," I said leaning on a tree.  
  
" Gohan, he was gone for seven years," my mom said walking up to me. " I just wanted someone to talk to."  
  
" Bulma wasn't good enough," I said.  
  
I wasn't a teenager anymore. I grew up and I learned a lot. For one, if you have a soul mate you know never to leave that person's side. Your soul mate is the love of your life till death do you part but death was something permanent. Dad wasn't really dead, well he was, but he came back.  
  
" So you needed to hold is what you are saying," my dad said to my mom. Not this again.  
  
" I just wanted someone who wouldn't leave me," my mom said now turning towards my dad. " You could of least came back and not leave me waiting."  
  
" But every time I was here, enemies were always a foot."  
  
" Nothing happened those seven years that you were gone!"  
  
" Cause I was never there!"  
  
" Bull shit Goku!"  
  
Why why why why why? No matter what, they would fight. This was more of a de-ja-vu than anything else. And they wanted to know why I left without reason. THIS is why.  
  
" What do you mean Chi-Chi? How would you feel if I was going out with someone when I was dead?"  
  
" I wasn't dating him!"  
  
" You kissed him in front of everybody Chi-Chi! Don't you dare say you didn't date him cause that kiss showed you did. Tell me Chi-Chi, what else did you do?"  
  
Instead of talking to me like they wanted to, they decide to put on a show. I had enough. I felt myself slowly losing control. One.two.three.  
  
" More stuff than you ever did to me!"  
  
" Like what Chi-Chi? Did you get him in bed so you can get your pleasure?"  
  
Twenty-five.twenty-six.  
  
" You were gone, I was alone! I dated him, happy? And he was a better kisser than you!"  
  
" So besides Joe, who else did you get?"  
  
Fifty...one...Two..  
  
" IF YOU WANTED TO AGRUE IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE TO TALK TO ME!!!!! IF YOU HAVE ISSUES THEN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!! GEEZ, AND YOU WONDER WHY I LEFT!"  
  
I clamped my mouth shut with my hands. That came out unexpectedly. I felt my whole face turn red as both my parents looked at me.  
  
" Sorry Chi-Chi."  
  
" Sorry Goku.I love you."  
  
" Love you too."  
  
Oh yeah, now they love each other. I put my hands down at my sides but still had a hint of red on my face. All was silent. Since my dad broke the silence this time, he broke it again.  
  
" Listen Gohan, we just want you to know that we care for you so much," he said looking at me while I looked at the flower in front of me. " We're sorry for putting you in the middle all the time. I guess your mother and I still have some talking to take care of."  
  
Some talking, can we say Jerry Springer?  
  
" Goku and I will talk later, right now we're here for you," my mom said putting her hand on my shoulder. " We want to be a family again. You're part of the family, and we love you. We may not be normal, we may not be human, but that's what a family is."  
  
" Out of whack and totally out of control," I said looking at her. " Are you sure this is not my family at home?"  
  
" The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," my dad said. " Can we give it another try. Start anew and be a full family once more?"  
  
Do I? Do I want to be put in the middle again? What if things change again and I have to be the hero? How come every time I'm around they always argue? Am I the reason why they argue all the time? Goten did say that as soon as I left they got back together. Lets do a little math here:  
  
Mom + Dad = Me and Goten.  
  
Mom + Dad + Me + Goten = Fighting.  
  
Mom + Dad - Me + Goten = no fighting.  
  
Me + Videl = Pan  
  
Me + Videl + Pan + Mom + Dad + Goten = Error.  
  
Conclusion: Child is safe away from parents.  
  
" Just can't compute," I said doing some math in my head. " It just doesn't come out right. For some reason..I just can't..maybe if I...I.I...just can't."  
  
My parents looked at me in with both mouths opened. For some reason, the answer I came up with seemed to be the right one. But people deserve a second chance. But they had their second chance. Should someone hate their parents so much that maybe they shouldn't have parents at all?  
  
All this.stuff is really giving a headache. I can't stand to be around my parents anymore. I was so happy being away from them, I didn't even miss them that much. I sent them birthday cards, Christmas gifts, and whatever happened during the season. Sometimes I even forgot I had parents. But then something Videl told me a long time ago that really helped me make up my mind at this point.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
" Parents argue all the time Gohan," Videl said brushing Gohan's hair with her fingers. " They may be a pain all the time, but they're still your parents. You may not have the best parents in the world, neither do I, but you should still love them deeply."  
  
" I wish they were dead," Gohan said resting his head on Videl's lap. " Then King Kai can put up with them and not me."  
  
" King Kai will bring you along," Videl said tapping her finger on Gohan's nose. " Look at my dad, he lied to millions of people about Cell. I still love him, even though he's a low life weasel that deserves to be hung."  
  
" Videl you're pulling on my hair!"  
  
Videl released her grip and smiled weakly. She started brushing his hair again, which made him purr like a little kitten.  
  
" Parents are parents and each parent loves their child, just like each child loves their parent. They might not be perfect, they may not be rich, but they always make mistakes on life itself. You may hate your parents, you might want them dead, heck, you might want them to turn into a spider so you can crush them and give them a slow painful death."  
  
" Videl, you're scaring me."  
  
Videl smiled and kissed Gohan on the nose.  
  
" No matter what Gohan, they're your parents and your stuck with them for life. Even when you're dead, they will be there and stick with you all the way."  
  
" What if I wish for immortality?"  
  
" Then they will haunt you for the rest of your life."  
  
" What if they got immortality, can I haunt them?"  
  
" You'll be stuck with me."  
  
" I think I rather have my parents haunt me for the rest of my life."  
  
Videl put a pillow over Gohan's face.  
  
" Wait till you're a parent Gohan, then you will see why parents argue a lot! But you'll be dead before you reach that point and I'll be right behind you!"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I think she did kill me with that pillow. Let's do the math again:  
  
Parents + life = Error  
  
Parents + Kids = happiness  
  
Parents - 1 kid = Total chaos.  
  
Conclusion: Parents love child, child loves parent, but child is happy without parents.  
  
AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
" Let's make a deal," I said. " I'll come by and visit, at my own will."  
  
" Or until Videl gets to you," my dad said.  
  
" That too," I added. " But, lets make one thing clear. You're my parents, I love you deeply, but until you guys go to therapy I'm going to ignore you for another ten years."  
  
" Therapy," my dad questioned. I banged my head on the tree.  
  
" Marriage Counseling," I said. " Have a couple trips there, or go to the nut house but don't go there, I'm going to resister there. When you two fight it over and get things the way they were before, then we can try this family thing again."  
  
" Oh Gohan I'm so happy," my mom said choking me. " Whatever it takes to get you back, then we will do it. You got yourself a deal!"  
  
" Gohan," my dad asked.  
  
" Yeah Dad?"  
  
" Are we going to therapy, or a Marriage Consular? Are they the same thing but different people?"  
  
*****  
  
The rest of that day went well. I talk to my parents a bit more and finally got my hands on the chips. The day went by pretty fast and afterwards, we stopped by my parent's house. My room was till the same besides all of Goten's stuff lying around in the room. We talked, had some coffee, and Pan fell asleep on my lap.  
  
Well, after a couple of months of Marriage Counseling, my mom and dad finally got things under control. I visited them a lot more and we're a family once again. I should say that Videl was very proud of me and rewarded me nicely. And me well, I did some therapy myself for a few weeks and been on drugs for the past month. All in all, things were going well and I was a complete family again.  
  
Parents + Me = Happiness.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I guess it was a happy ending after all. This is the last chapter and now, I have to finish my other one I put up. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.  
  
DBZ lover and Super-Saiyan-Monkey, thank you for making me write more. If it weren't for you two, I wouldn't have made anymore chapters and this would have been a one chapter thing. And thank you to everyone else that reviewed this story. I feel so happy getting reviews, I'm gonna cry. * Begins to tear up* I-I-I-I-I-I-I- * Bursts into tears*  
  
THANK YOU ALLL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
My new story is What's this life for. Another Gohan torture fic and I'm getting good reviews off that. Well, bye for now! 


End file.
